


Don't Call Me

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, Songfic, broken dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: “I know,” Jaehyun snaps. “I know.” He flops onto his back and starfishes, feeling the empty space next to him. The bed’s too big without Doyoung there. “I just…”“You miss me,” sighs Doyoung. “I know.”They sit so long in silence Jaehyun almost believes that Doyoung fell asleep. He scratches his neck and sighs. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, quietly.“You’re a moron.” Doyoung’s voice cracks on the last word and Jaehyun immediately feels mortified. “Jae…Please. Don’t call me anymore.”----Jaehyun can't stop calling Doyoung in the middle of the night.





	Don't Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> based off eric nam's amazing song don't call me

_ “You need to stop doing this.” _

Jaehyun sighs and rolls onto his stomach, pressing his phone closer to his ear. “But I miss you.”

He can hear the pained sigh from Doyoung on the line.  _ “You--You can't say shit like that to me. Not anymore.” _

“But--”

_ “Jae, it's 3am and I have work at 7. You can't. I can't do this, Jae.” _ Doyoung sounds so much like he used to, the same nasal tone and barely concealed exasperation. Jaehyun wants to push, wants to keep listening to Doyoung’s familiar voice. He’s about to respond, but Doyoung beats him to it. “ _ I know you've been asking Johnny about me.” _

“What? I-I definitely haven’t been. We both moved on--”

_ “Don’t. Don’t lie to me. This is too difficult, Jae.” _ Jaehyun can picture Doyoung now: eyebrows pinched together, frown on his face.  _ You’ll get wrinkles _ , Jaehyun wants to tease. He bites his tongue. He knows at least that boundary.  _ “You lost the privilege to randomly call me in the middle of the night when you--” _

“I know,” Jaehyun snaps. “I know.” He flops onto his back and starfishes, feeling the empty space next to him. The bed’s too big without Doyoung there. “I just…”

_ “You miss me,” _ sighs Doyoung.  _ “I know.” _

They sit so long in silence Jaehyun almost believes that Doyoung fell asleep. He scratches his neck and sighs. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, quietly. “I really did love you and I fucked it all up, huh? I hope…I wish…maybe someday we can be friends again.” Jaehyun sighs to himself, switching his phone to his other ear. “I love you, Doyoung. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I wish you were still next to me. But…I guess being alone and missing you is what I deserve.”

Jaehyun considers hanging up. He should get some sleep also. But he wants to listen to Doyoung’s breathing, even if he can barely hear it. If he closes his eyes, Jaehyun can pretend Doyoung is there next to him.

_ “You’re a moron.” _ Doyoung’s voice cracks on the last word and Jaehyun immediately feels mortified.  _ “Jae…Please. Don’t call me anymore.” _

Before Jaehyun can formulate any sort of response, the line goes dead.

It’s probably for the best.

⊘⊘⊘

“You really should block his number.” Haechan stuffs another handful of fries in his mouth, butts sticking out. Doyoung crinkles his nose and grabs a few fries for himself. Johnny hums from next to Doyoung. “See? Johnny agrees with me.”

“I can’t just…block his number. It’s not that simple,” Doyoung mutters. It’s a useless argument. He knows this. He also knows that Haechan is going to say--

“Uh, except that it  _ is _ . How many times do we need to tell you that?”

“Let’s just drop it for now, Chan,” Johnny interjects. He sounds annoyed for once. Doyoung frowns and eats another fry. “Doyoung knows and Jaehyun knows he shouldn’t call. He wouldn’t call if he knew you wouldn’t pick up.” Johnny doesn’t look at Doyoung but Doyoung knows the subtle implications of that statement. Johnny knows that the only exception to Doyoung’s strict Do Not Disturb regulations on his phone is Jaehyun. 

Doyoung’s face heats up and grumbles under his breath, “I don’t mean to. I’m usually asleep and assume it’s an emergency.”

“Yeah, of course. Always better to be safe.” Johnny lets the subject drop and Haechan follows his lead. Doyoung is grateful, unwilling to face what he already knew.

He’s still so madly in love with Jung Jaehyun.

Doyoung lies awake in the middle of the night, knowing that Jaehyun will call. The first few times he tried to ignore them. Doyoung really did try. He knows that continuing to let Jaehyun in is only asking for more heartbreak. But Jaehyun’s soft cadence always made Doyoung’s mind quiet; Jaehyun lying next to him at night helped him fall asleep so much faster. Doyoung reaches out at night when he wakes from another nightmare only to find that side cold and without Jaehyun.

It’s for the best, he knows. Doyoung can’t forgive Jaehyun, not after so long. He can’t trust the man he fell for and Doyoung needs to accept that. He knows all this.

But at 3am when he’s lonely, he wishes Jaehyun still filled that space next to him. He wishes they could go back to quiet whispers in the middle of the night. Soft touches in the morning when Doyoung woke up early for work. He wishes Jaehyun’s late nights were still because of class, because of work, because of anything other than avoidance. 

Doyoung wishes he was strong enough to just block Jaehyun’s number. He wishes he didn’t have it memorized the same way his mom’s number is. He wishes he didn’t look forward to Jaehyun’s calls. But Doyoung does.

So when later that night he’s pulled out of sleep by the familiar ringtone, Doyoung already knows what he’s going to do.

He picks up his phone and says, “Jae, you need to stop doing this.”

**Author's Note:**

> its super short, i know, but i kind of like it this way. thank you for reading and i hope you liked it!!


End file.
